SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series
Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series is a series created by RamDarre . If you want to help write just sign up in the sign ups. Sign Ups *RamDarre (Creator, Writer) *UrchinBoy (Helper) *TravisPlatypus OswaldFan (Series Logo) *Chrisvader1234 (Writer, Title Card Creator) *WikiContributor (Writer) News Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series/ News Feed Characters MAIN *Jimmy Neutron- A 11 year old genius inventor that has a crush on Cindy Vortex. He lives in the town of retroville. *Sheen Estavez- One of Jimmy's friends he isn't the brightest person of all time. He is obsessed with a fictional character called Ultra Lord. Note: This takes place before the events of Planet Sheen. *Carl Wheezer- Another of Jimmy's friends he is like Sheen, not the smartest one on the block. He has an obsession with Llamas and seems to have allergies to most things. *Cindy Vortex- A 11 year old that has a crush on Jimmy. She always mocks Jimmy for his inventions that usually go disasterously. She is Libby Folfax's friend. *Lindy Folfax- Cindy's friend that loves music. *Spongebob Squarepants- A sponge that is friends with Patrick Star that always fails his boating exam. *Patrick Star- A genius and not so genius at times he lives under a rock and is Spongebob's friend. *Squidward Tentacles- A so called musical genius my himself, he gets easily annoyed by Spongebob and Patrick and sometimes Bikini Bottomites. MAJOR *Hugh Neutron- Jimmy's Father that has a habit of ducks. *Judy Neutron- Jimmy's Mother that is a clean freak. *Plankton- Does evil schemes throughout the series. MINOR *Sam- The candyman and owner of The Candy Bar. He is known for his Candy Shop which attracts children. *Principal- The principal of Lindenburgh Elementary School. *Various Townspeople- People in Retroville that are townspeople. They are often seen reacting to Jimmy's inventions. *Ultra Lord- A action figure that Sheen adores. ONE TIME APPEARENCE *Santa Claus- A man that delivers presents to Retroville in Christmas In Retroville. *Conductor- Works at The Retroville Railroad. *Times Square Crowd- Was the crowd for New Year's 2013. *Announcer- The annoncer for New Year's COMING *Mr.Krabs- The greedy owner of the Krusty Krab, builds another Krusty Krab in Retroville. Season 1 1. Pilot- By RamDarre- Dec 23, 2012 After accidentally using a rocket Squidward,Patrick, and Spongebob are blasted into Retroville. What is this town about? Who is this genius inventor? Transcript: Pilot- Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series 2. Christmas In Retroville- By RamDarre- Dec 24, 2012 It's Christmas in Retroville but the bad guys must still wreck havoc. Can Jimmy stop them with the help of his new friends? Or will Santa not come at all because of it. Transcript: Christmas In Retroville 3. A Times To Remember- By RamDarre- Dec 31, 2012 On New Year's of course, everyone is excited. But it seems like Plankton will be up to no good. Can they save him from doing his worst deed yet- not allowing it to be 2013? Transcript: A Times To Remember 4. SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Squidward: The Crossover Files- Jan 6, 2013 Transcript: SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Squidward: The Crossover Files 5. Lord Sheen- By RamDarre- Jan 13,2013 Sheen is told he is the lord of Retroville! But what will happen now? Will he go overboard with power? Transcript: Lord Sheen 6. The Death Of Ultra Lord- By RamDarre- Jan 20, 2013 In comic book #976 Ultra Lord dies! Can Sheen overcome his depression or stay sad forever? Transcript: The Death of Ultra Lord Note: This is a tribute to Spiderman who after 50 years has died. 7. The Krusty Krab 3- By RamDarre- Jan 27, 2013 Mr.Krabs wonders where Spongebob is and finds him in Retroville. Then he finds Spongebob in Retroville and decides to build The Krusty Krab 3. 8. Squidward Takes Anger Management- Feb 4, 2013 Squidward has to take ANGER MANAGEMENT!!! Shorts 1. Eggplosion- By RamDarre- Dec 30,2012 One of Jimmy's inventions goes disasterously wrong. Transcript: Eggplosion 2. Hot Sponge- By WikiContributor- Jan 25,2012 Spongebob turns out to be "on fire" when Jimmy tests him for an invention. Transcript: Hot Sponge Awards SB and JN TS Bronze Award.png|This Series has won the MMXII Bronze Award! Gallery DVDS There is currently one DVD. Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Season 1, Volume 1 Video Games There are no video games. Category:Spin-Offs